havoc_gamifandomcom-20200214-history
Molidia Saterene
"Geez, it's worse than I thought..." --Molidia upon discovery of a hidden lab's contents on Corellia. Molidia Saterene, aka 'Molly Saterene '''is one of two marksman placed in Task Force Aurek, and an enlisted member of the Alliance to Preserve the Republic. While she wasn't directly involved in the Clone Wars, Molidia was deployed on Kashyyyk shortly after the Riots of Coruscant and establishment of the Alliance to Preserve the Republic, and was one of many to help fend off the Ambush of Kashyyyk set off by the New Order. Molidia currently keeps her position of Marksman with Task Force Aurek, and continues her search for her family. Biography Early life Born on Anaxes in 22 1/2 BNO, Molidia Saterene grew up with a family of three on the Republic military planet of Anaxes. Molidia was also raised alongside her younger brother, Jeran, even if the two never felt like they knew each other. She was also known for visiting her uncle Crix Rice, a Major in the Republic Navy, where she'd listen to an arrange of stories from his adventures across the Galaxy. As Molidia became older, it was clear that she wanted to move away from a place like Anaxes, and to a more remote and quiet place, where she could have a life that was slow-paced and simple. Molidia moved away from the Core Worlds when she had reached maturity, heading on a journey to Salis IV. Clone Wars Molidia wasn't directly involved in the Clone Wars as it broke out, as she had moved to a neutral world of Salis IV, feeling that she wouldn't get involved with the war. However, the Confederacy of Independent Systems began a quick and swift invasion on the planet. With no sign of help coming anytime soon, Molidia hid in her communications outpost, as she knew the facility in and out. The invasion forces were led by a CIS general named Frank Castle, who was infamous among his ranks for his use of conducting torture on his prisoners. For almost a week, Castle used the communications outpost for the FOB, and tortured civilians of the town before eventually executing them. Given the limited amount of room, Molidia was forced to stay put where she was, and witnessed every detail of the gruesome work of Frank Castle. The Republic eventually did send help, sending GAR units in full force to eradicate the Confederacy droids that were occupying the planet, and successfully sent them away. Molidia had survived the invasion, but was now traumatized by the recent occupation, having seen things that would carry on with her. Establishment of a New Order Molidia didn't seem to care much for the creation of the New Order when the proclamation was first declared, however she was heartbroken when Anaxes was discovered to have fallen under the control of the New Order. To make matters worse, the Saterene family was last seen on Anaxes, and were impossible to reach given the New Order's strict security laws. Kashyyyk ''"So, all that Shyriiwook finally payed off." Molidia had been slowly recovering from the events of Salis IV, and the New Order had been recently established. She had decided to stop hiding in the darkness, and do something about preserving the body of government that her family loved so much. Since Anaxes was one of many planets that fell under New Order control, Molidia couldn't head back, and decided to enlisted into the Alliance to Preserve the Republic within a heartbeat, quickly being sent off to train. She found herself most comfortable with the position as a Marksman, and through vigorious and difficult training that she passed with her hard work and dedication, Molidia was sent to Kashyyyk, mainly because of her knowledge and understanding of Shyriiwook. Her days on Kashyyyk were not all too exciting, mostly doing patrols on the green planet, socializing with natives, while trying to find new ways to cope with her PTSD. The planet did get attacked successfully by the New Order, as a surprise ambush led by the brilliant Grand Admiral Thrawn quickly took ground troops by surprise. Molidia grabbed her sniper rifle, and began working with her squad of troops to take down wave after wave of enemy troopers. Along the way, Molidia opened fire on a squad of troopers attacking a wookiee. This wookie was named Vethrruck, and the two formed a special bond, as he claimed to owe Molidia a life debt, and would do anything to make sure she was safe. Through effort and valor, the New Order was pushed off of Kashyyyk for good, and the Alliance celebrated with the Wookiees in glory, as they were safe and could live to fight another day. Task Force Aurek "What am I still doing here..." Molidia one day found herself in a situation that was unlike anything she'd predicted, she'd been hand picked as a part of Task Force Aurek. Being somewhat curious, and seeing as it could be a chance to go after Frank Castle, Molidia accepted the invitation to Aurek, and boarded the Guardian along with Vethrruck. Molidia was involved with many different conflicts during her time in Aurek, from the Battle of Corellia up to the Quinlan Vos force ghost conflict on Odessen. During her stay on the Guardian, ''she questioned her loyalty more and more towards the Republic, being conflicted on the moral decisions Aurek decided on when the task force briefly defected to the New Order. Molidia's mental health never improved from Salis IV, she gained very little sleep, and when she did, it was clouded with nightmares. Two Years Later The 62nd Assault Brigade "Assault Brigade? Sounds boring." After the events that scrambled and dismantled Task Force Aurek, Molidia was assigned to the 62nd Assault Brigade, continuing her role as a Marksman in the Republic. Months pass as Molidia and the brigade she proudly served with attacked New Order targets, taking out bases and outposts one by one. She was pleased with the results when multiple assaults against the Confederacy's new armies. One day, her brigade gets sent to the planet of Bothawui, home of the Bothan SpyNet was under heavy invasion by NO Forces. Molidia and a squad of marksmen known as Team Bravo took a vantage point in a skyscraper on Bothawui, helping fend off the invasion as they took out troopers one by one. A strange convoy of New Order vehicles started advancing on the troopers' position. Things quickly escalated, as the Brigade's position was quickly blown, and it wasn't long until a large barrage of artillery rounds slammed into the base of the already damaged building. The building quickly collapsed, smashing into bits and pieces, colliding with it's own debris, and killing most of the marksmen. By some hair string of luck, Molidia had survived, and safely fell into a sunken hole, which led to a flooded subway tunnel that broke her fall. She wasn't unconscious for long, and when she woke, Molidia quickly treated the wounds she received after falling, with the ringing of the explosion slowly fading away. With the Republic most likely believing she was dead, and the entire section of the planet under New Order control, Molidia started planning out her escape to the surface, and as far away from Bothan space as she could get. She quickly began her operation, being stuck in a destroyed city with little food and water while also trying to keep a low profile against New Order troops was more conserving than she was used to. Over the weeks she was on Bothawui, Molidia watched different patrols, took notes of shift changes, and planned out routes where she was most likely to make it without being caught. A few days later, a well rested and healthy Molidia woke up, and it was time to leave the planet she was believed to be dead on. Using stealth skills, she snuck her way onto a supply ship, successfully escaping the planet. Along the journey in which she remained hidden, she ran into a bit of unexpected cargo carrying a species meant for an Imperial governor. This species was a group of ysalamiri, and Molidia had wanted one since she was a kid. The ship eventually landed on the planet of Teth, and as soon as they landed, Molidia killed the guards aboard, and took the ysalamiri with her. It wasn't long before she ran into a large spaceport that seemed to be free of Imperial troops. Not only had Molidia escaped the New Order, she wasn't afraid of them, she had always had a fear of one individual, and with the Republic thinking that she was dead, it was time to go after the one individual who had been making Molidia's life a living hell. Raxus ''"You're a monster, monsters don't deserve such luxury." -Molidia's final words to Frank Castle. After evading the New Order, and practically living on Teth for a year with her new pet ysalamiri that she named Jerry, Molidia was ready, ready to go after the CIS General with the horrible laugh, known to her as Frank Castle. She payed a smuggler to take her to the capital of Raxus, using fake credentials to make her way past the heavy security gates. Nightfall approached, and Molidia appeared in Castle's private residence. The two had a lengthy conversation, something Molidia enjoyed and feared at the same time. However it didn't last long, while the night was still young, Frank Castle and his wife were found dead from precise blaster shots. Meanwhile, Molidia made her retreat, slowly and cautiously returning to Republic space. A few more months passed before Molidia was invited to return to Task Force Aurek, something she found odd considering that the Republic was under the belief that she was dead. Personality and traits Molidia is someone with a fun and somewhat cocky attitude, some would use the word 'goofball', and will every now and then take the attitude to the field that some consider an annoying distraction. Molidia puts time and care into her job as a marksman of Task Force Aurek, and follows orders as they are meant to be carried, whether she likes it or not. While she tries to show her fun side and overall healthy attitude, her past is certainly unforgiving to her mind, and claims to be an emotional mess to some. Behind the scenes Lulz is a faggot See also Molidia Saterene Character Sheet - HG ForumsCategory: Individuals Category:Archives